


Fight With Me

by Boi_Ginny



Series: With Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fear of Discovery, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boi_Ginny/pseuds/Boi_Ginny
Summary: This takes place during the events of Captain America: Civil War, in that workshop in Berlin. They have a little time to regroup before they go to the airport and they make good use of it.





	Fight With Me

Steve strode back into the workshop. The perimeter was secure. But they didn’t have much time. It was getting dark. Safest to head out before dawn. Once they’d had some rest.

Bucky looked up at him when he entered the room. He was still standing, pacing, mulling over God knew what with his feet and his hands through his hair. He stopped when Steve entered the room, and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Where’s the bird man?” Bucky asked.

“Out on patrol. Letting us get some shut eye.”

“Don’t think I can sleep.”

“Neither do I.”

Bucky rolled his shoulder, and hooked a thumb toward the pneumatic press. “Surprised you didn’t leave me in that thing.”

“It wasn’t necessary.”

“He doesn’t know that.”

Steve sighed. “He trusts me.”

“Yeah. People do that.”

They stared each other down, and Steve wasn't sure what the challenge was. If Bucky was daring Steve not to trust him, Steve would take that dare. There was no one he trusted more. Except, he self corrected gently, Sam. But Sam had never challenged his trust. Steve maintained Bucky's gaze, until Bucky looked away to the wall over his shoulder, working his jaw around a concession. Good enough.

“Did he make you forget, again?” Steve said.

Bucky shrugged. “Only for a minute. It wears off.”

“So you remember?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I remember.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Everything?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I remember, Steve. I remember the last time I was with you, yes.”

“Never thought I’d get the chance to talk to you about that.”

“Nothing to say. Feel like we both got what we needed out of that.”

“I didn’t. You left.”

Bucky had the sense to look down at the floor, setting his jaw and saying nothing. Steve crossed the room to stand in front of him.

“I couldn’t find you.”

“I didn’t make it easy. No one else could find me either so I’m still here.”

“Well that worked out.”

Bucky’s hands balled into fists.

“Is everybody else okay?”

“Bruises. They’ll live.”

“I hate this. I knew somebody was gonna get ahold of that fucking book eventually.”

Bucky started to pace again, chest heaving.

“I was just minding my own in a shitty apartment by my lonesome, didn’t say boo to anybody. But no. Some asshole digs up a book and I’m a puppet again. I hate this.”

“We’ll get it sorted," Steve said, as soothing as he could. "We have a psychic now.”

Bucky paused, confusion creasing his brow. “What?”

Steve realized Wanda's less visible abilities hadn't made the news, and waved a hand to dismiss the comment. “Long story. Tell you later. Oh, actually, you’ll meet her tomorrow. Her name is Wanda. She’s nice.”

“And psychic?”

“Yeah. You’re not the only person Hydra altered.”

“And you trust her?”

“Yeah, Buck. I trust her. And I trust you. I believe you. I’m gonna go with you, and she's gonna help."

Bucky nodded. "It's gonna be a hell of a fight."

"Yeah..."

Steve leaned back against a stack of equipment, and wiped a hand down his face with a heavy sigh. "That’s… That’s not how this is supposed to happen.”

“Happens.”

“Hurts, Buck.”

Bucky's arms flew open with the explosion of his words. “Then why the hell are you doing it? Let me go. Let me run again. Coming back to a city, that was a mistake. I don’t have to make that mistake again. Believe me, I can truly vanish.”

“I believe you. But I can’t let you do that again.”

“Why?”

Steve looked away. _Because I love you._ “You wouldn’t let me say it before,” he said, his voice a sad whisper.

Bucky's shoulders fell, and he sagged back on his heels. _I love you too._ “Still don’t have to," Bucky replied in kind.

“No. Neither do you. But we’re doing this together. You’re not taking off again.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Stow it.”

He stepped closer to Bucky, reached for him slowly, giving him time to back away if he wanted to. He didn’t. Bucky dropped his arms and let Steve move into him, blinking slowly. The darkness hid it, but Steve could almost hear his face flush and his eyes blow out, in the way his breathing slowed and his body relaxed. And Steve’s body noticed and responded, warming outward from his wound tight core, where he had been missing Bucky for two devastating years.

Over Bucky’s shoulder Steve saw Sam appear in the doorway. Steve didn’t jump back, knew that would make Sam more suspicious than just standing close to Bucky, but he took a step to the side and nodded to Sam.

Sam nodded to him, and moved on. Steve turned back to Bucky and let his hands continue in the direction they’d begun, cupped Bucky’s hips in his palms, and ran his hands slowly up his sides. Bucky listed into his touch, rested his hands on Steve’s waist, paused and questioning. Steve did some quick math in his head. How long had it taken Sam to walk the perimeter? What could he accomplish in that amount of time, if Bucky was as willing as he looked? Was it worth the risk?

As if that question merited a response, even to himself. Yes. Always yes.

“Buck,” Steve said, dropping his voice, “we have to leave soon, but this place is secure. And Sam won’t be back around for a few. We’ve got a little time.”

Steve ran his fingers up into Bucky’s hair. Used his own words against him. “This might be all we get.”

And Bucky stepped into him with a soft moan, claiming his mouth. He didn’t smell like cigarettes anymore. The oil of the workshop, sweat, and his own skin. Bucky. Moonlight. Home.

The last thing Steve wanted was for Bucky to leave again. After that, the last thing he wanted was to have to do this fast. But they were in greater danger now than before, more closely watched, and they didn’t even have hours. Minutes, before Sam looked in the door again. When Steve wanted years. But would settle for minutes watching Bucky’s pleasure, if he could take the memories with him.

He reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s erection through his pants. Bucky groaned.

“The bird man is gonna hear something,” Bucky hissed in a whisper.

“So don’t let him.”

Steve covered Bucky’s mouth with the hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied. He unfastened Bucky’s pants and his hand darted under them, and Bucky screwed his eyes shut and held his breath to keep silent when Steve wrapped his hand around him. As Steve stroked him his eyes rolled and he panted through his nose, grasping at Steve’s back. When his head lolled and his back began to arch Steve moved the hand covering his mouth and replaced it with his own, swallowing Bucky’s silent shuddering climax.

Bucky buried his face in Steve’s neck and got his breath back. Steve kissed the side of his face and withdrew his hand, casting about for something to wipe it off on. He settled on a rag draped over one of the pieces of equipment, and heard Sam approach as Bucky was cinching his belt. He stepped between Bucky and the doorway, behind the toolbox high enough to hide the erection tenting his pants.

“Secure?” he asked the falcon, swapping Bucky’s ejaculate for grease on the rag and praising the darkness for hiding that from Sam.

“Secure,” Sam replied, and continued on.

Steve shook his head, and tossed the rag in the trash. Wiped the grease on his pants. That, at least, he could explain. After Bucky leaving again, and after doing this fast, the last thing Steve wanted was to be doing this in secret. He would shout his dedication to Bucky from the highest mountaintop if it wouldn’t get them both killed.

When Sam disappeared around a corner Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist from behind and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Figure he noticed?” Bucky murmured.

“Doubt it. It’s not the first thing he’d think of.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Bucky spun Steve in his arms and reached for his belt. Steve tried to push his hand away, brushing a kiss over his lips.

“It’s alright Buck, I got what I wanted.”

Bucky locked the mechanisms of his arm and it didn’t shift under Steve’s push. 

“I didn’t,” he murmured.

Steve suppressed a groan and let Bucky open his pants, kissing him deeply for the time it took Bucky to free his erection from his boxers. He bit the back of his wrist to keep down the ecstatic cry rising in his throat at the sight of Bucky dropping to his knees in front of him. He carded the fingers of his other hand in Bucky’s hair, almost whimpered at the pain he was causing himself when Bucky took the length of him into his mouth and Steve’s teeth almost met through his own wrist. He’d find a watch to hide that mark if he had to.

He’d been afraid, with the danger and the fierce disappointment that he couldn’t take his time, that it was going to be difficult to get off. But the warm wetness inside Bucky’s mouth cast all that fear aside. He wasn’t going to last. Bucky’s flesh and blood right hand gripped Steve at his base and his mechanical left held Steve’s hips still. He wasn’t lingering, he was swallowing Steve hungrily over and over. He kept his teeth back, roved his tongue over Steve’s length, and Steve just tried to keep his legs under him. Glancing down at him, Steve saw his face was almost serene, transported by bliss. And watching his cock disappearing between his beautiful lips, meeting Bucky’s eyes and seeing his intense devotion beamed up at Steve through the dark, sent him over the edge. He gripped Bucky’s hair, tighter than he’d intended, holding his head still and throbbing in the back of his throat. Bucky swallowed, and Steve saw the wisdom in that. He should’ve done that. No mess to hide. Lessons learned. Dammit.

Bucky pulled his head back, licking his lips, and it was easily the most erotic thing Steve had ever witnessed. If he could have, he would have been hard again immediately. But he was spent and grateful to be. He put himself away quickly. His knees were giving out on him, and he settled on the floor next to Bucky, drawing him into his arms. He nuzzled into Bucky’s hair, kissed the top of his head, stroked his arm. Bucky twined his fingers in Steve’s at his waist.

“If he comes in and finds you holding me…” Bucky said.

“I think I can get away with that.”

“Okay.”

Bucky leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder, and they waited. The next day, they fought. Bucky went to sleep again. And Steve went to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really short but I needed a tone shift between the pain and the happy ending. Next up!


End file.
